Contemporary high performance computing systems consisting of one or more electronic devices are widely used in a variety of advanced electronic applications. When integrated circuit components or semiconductor chips are packaged for these applications, one or more chip packages are generally bonded to a circuit carrier (e.g., a system board, a printed circuit board, or the like) for electrical connections to other external devices or electronic components. To respond to the increasing demand for miniaturization, higher speed and better electrical performance (e.g., lower transmission loss and insertion loss), more creative packaging and assembling techniques are actively researched.